


White Noise

by artificial, campanillas



Series: The Exodus Files [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Deserted Island, Amnesia, EXO Eras, Gen, Human Experimentation, Mentions of kristaohan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial/pseuds/artificial, https://archiveofourown.org/users/campanillas/pseuds/campanillas
Summary: How do you figure out what’s going on when you can’t remember what happened?In this story of mystery, the chapters are ruled by amnesiac characters filled with questions and unimaginable power. Searching for answers and wanting to bring themselves away from all the experimentation, they find themselves divided on whether or not they can trust each other and themselves.





	1. [ f o u r ]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: 478  
> Pairing: OT9  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Warnings: Mentions of character death(s), torture, and fighting. Also if you’re still triggered by OT12, this ain’t ya story.
> 
>  **Author’s note:** Hello everyone, thank you so much for clicking on this fic and giving it a chance. I was really psyched when I saw this prompt because it reminded me so much of the sci-fi stories I used to read back in middle school. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also you guys are gonna play a game and remember previous eras. EXO are referred to by numbers. Let’s see how well y’all remember. The clues are very subtle, but they’re there. Good luck on figuring out who is who (;

The air is stale. It’s the first thing he notices as he opens his eyes. It’s a small, cemented room, to his left a window which only showed his reflection: disheveled black hair, rigid body covered from head-to-toe in white, and his wrists strapped down and hands covered with a very thick, black cloth. A strange sense of déjà vu goes over him, but he can’t figure out what’s going on or who he is. He’s not too sure on how he got there, but based on his critical thinking skills, it wasn’t by choice.

He can’t tell what time is either, with no light in the room except the florescent lights above his head. What he can tell is that he is tired and most like bruised. His entire body is on alert, pleading to flee. Looking back at the tainted window, he tries to see an outline of anybody on the other side, but he can only see the reflection of himself and the room.

 _Knock, knock, knock_. He jumps, his heart pounding like a horse on the track. There is silence again, no sound coming from the other side of the glass. He waits. Maybe whoever is on the other side will decide to walk into the small room and give him answers.

He doesn’t have to wait long, soon enough the only door in the room opens and in walks an average height woman with startling white hair. She’s holding a chair behind her.

“Number four,” she says, her voice husky, “I see you have finally awakened.”

She drags the chair across the room, the metal legs scrapping against the concrete. She places it against the wall, far away from him. _Is she scared?_ He ponders.

She crosses her leg over the other and sits back against the chair. “How are you feeling?”

It’s a simple question and he feels himself wanting to answer. His vocal chords vibrating to release his answer, but his jaw stays tightly shut. He can only look at her, taking in her persona. By the way she sits, he can tell right away that she’s the one with authority. Her dark brown eyes are demanding answers and the small smile on her face is forced. Her body is just as tense as his, even though she’s trying to play it off.

“Do you know where you are?” she asks. “Do you know who I am?”

He doesn’t answer and her eyes narrow. “Do you know who I am?” she asks again.

There’s pressure all over his back, there’s nobody else in the room except for him and her but he can feel it. Like his soul was trying to flee from his body.

“I…” he croaks, “I don’t.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Would you like to know?”

He hesitates, but slowly nods. The back of his mind giving off warning bells.

She raises her chin. “I am Dr. Binks. I’m a scientist. You’re on an island miles away from Puerto Rico.”

The place doesn’t sound familiar, but he’s curious anyway. “Why am I here?” he asks.

Dr. Binks repositions her hands above her knees, tension still on her shoulders. “You came here by your own choice.”

“But why?” he inquires, and then he looks down at his wrists. Bound to the chair he’s sitting on and his hands covered in the thick, black cloth. “And why am I tied up?” He tries to move his arms, but the belt around his wrists are painfully tight.

Dr. Binks eyes him warily, her eyes narrowing again. “That’s not a good idea.” Her eyes turn to look at the mirrored glass, giving a slight nod. The door suddenly bursts open and two large men with shaved heads in grey suits come in.

It startles him, his eyes widening. He looks at Binks, who looks cocky rather than relaxed.

“Now Four,” she says, a deep frown on her face. “Let’s talk about you.”


	2. [ t w e n t y - o n e ]

**_Project Lykos, terminated_ **

Twenty-One looks at the sloppy handwriting on the crippled piece of paper. He doesn’t understand what it means. There were different amounts of paper shoved into his white pants, words written in shaky and sloppy letters.

**_Project_ ** **_Kardinálios_ ** **_, activated_ **

**_Eight more_ **

**_2A0S_ **

He turns to look at the door. He’s in a metal room shrouded in darkness, the only way he can tell what’s going on outside is through the small window placed on the door. He’s seen other men being taken, all of them in bed and bound; sometimes they’re awake but vacant, other times they’re dead.

There is one who he sees often when he stands by the door peering out, his hands always unbound but covered in silicone gloves, lying atop his stomach. He lies still and unbothered, his eyes staring at the ceiling, making no move of escaping. Ten, it was the number he was identified with, sewed in black into his pristine white shirt.

Twenty-One made eye contact with Ten once, and the man sent him a small smile before turning his gaze back toward the ceiling, his expression blank again.

“ _ Number Twenty-One, move away from the door _ .” It’s become a common phrase for him to hear. Twenty-One always listened to the voice in the intercom, but he’s always wondered what would have happened if he remained by the door.

He looks at his reflection in the mirror. Brown eyes, accompanied by straight, long lashes; straight eyebrows, high cheekbones, and lips with a daring cupid’s bow. What a sight to see, he hasn’t taken the time to observe himself.

How long has he been here?

The intercom activates again, “ _ Number Twenty-One, move away from the door _ .” He’s curious, very curious. He wants to know what happens when he stays by the door. Just this once, he wants to disobey and find out what punishment awaits him.

He stays by the door, his body still, palms open, pressed against the door. He waits.

“ _ Twenty-One, I won’t say it again. Move away from the door _ .” A whirring sound comes from the door, and Twenty-One’s senses are sharp enough to see, hear, and feel the small electric strands that are now coursing through his body.

The small electric white strands lean toward him, trying to take a grasps at his skin. It’s not painful, instead, Twenty-One finds it rather pleasurable. A sensation that is familiar and comforting.

The voltage rises and he smiles. A thrilling sensation coursing through his veins as he watches the electricity from his own body meeting the strands of energy coming from the door.


	3. [ t e n, pt. 1 ]

He’s back. Exhausted, he lies down on the ground and closes his eyes. He lies as still as possible, his sweaty palms pressed flatly against the metal floor. How long was he in the incubator this time? It feels like he’s been in there for a good amount of time, months perhaps. He can never tell, having been stuck in the laboratory since they all arrived. A sneaky trick made by those in charge and now they were all stuck here.

Relaxing his muscles, Ten begins to center the energy in his body and begins to search for the energy of those around him. He knows Twenty-One is okay, having passed his cell on his way back to his own. Twenty-One’s eyes were cast downward, staring at something with much content. The others inside the facility were becoming harder and harder to feel.

Twenty-One and Ninety-Nine are the easiest energies to find. The others are becoming more distant, harder to grasp; like the stars in the sky once they lose their shine. Apart from them, Ten can sense three other energies just like him and the others.

Full of extraterrestrial energy and dangerous power. Alive somewhere, but hidden. They weren’t inside the facility, Ten was sure about that.

Expanding his mind, Ten begins to feel the energies inside the rest of the facility. He begins to see them, the stars shining among the blackness of his closed eyes. He’s the pink star, the center of his own little universe. The humans inside the facility shined duly, weak, gray stars among them. His mind’s eye catches the glimpse of a white star, he’s alarmed to see it shine the brightest, blinding him momentarily.

Once he can see again, the shine of the star is still white white but equally as dull as the gray human stars. He tries to reach for it, but it withers. Sprinkles of stardust escaping from the white star until it shines no more.

In its place is a single black spot.

Opening his eyes, Ten is greeted by the sight of his metal cell. His spirits dampening even more as he realizes he can barely sense the white star. For it to suddenly lose its shine among the others signifies that something isn’t right. Ten is positive his days inside the incubator aren’t for more tests, but for a way to control him.

He heard Dr. Binks describe him as  _ hazardous _ and  _ unwinding _ . Something had happened in the lab while he was under, once he was removed from the incubator, soldiers with guns had surrounded him. Pure fear in the eyes of the scientists surrounding him.

“ _ Run more labs, do more tests _ ,” Dr. Binks had rasped. Her eyes set on the body near him.

The body of a nurse on the ground, eyes open but with no light. No signs of injuries either, she was simply...dead.

“ _ Don’t restrain him anymore _ ,” Binks continued. “ _ He’s more dangerous that way _ .”

From then on, Ten was no longer restrained. Instead, he was escorted and treated with caution. He doesn’t mind, no more hands dare to lay on him but he continues to wonder what is outside the facility and what awaits him. His power to nurture is a two-way street, maybe he could use it to escape...

_ I thought I warned you about those plans of escaping of yours. _

Ten is startled by the sudden intrusion in his private thoughts. The voice never stays long, Seven, as the voice identifies himself as, only speaks when he thinks the time is right.

_ Sorry _ , Seven says,  _ I know you don’t like it when I intrude, but there is something that I must tell you _ .

Ten waits, his mind trying to remove his own thoughts. It’s hard to hear Seven when his mind is a whirl of thoughts.

_ The light you saw go out, it’s number four. Dr. Binks has him _ .  _ He’s alright, but he’s shown his own power _ .  _ He’s now assignment 2A4N _ .

Ten’s eyes shift towards the door, a soldier is looking inside. He gives him a friendly smile, the soldier only narrows his eyes in suspicion before turning around.

“What do you want me to do about it?” Ten whispers into the air, lips barely moving. “I’m supposed to be amnesic, remember?”

_ Well, technically speaking, you are, but that’s not the point. The point is, you need to get to Four before it’s too late _ .

“What do you mean?”

_ Four is in a cemented cell with Binks. I can’t reach his mind anymore, just how you can’t see his light. Zero, Sixty-Eight, and I have a reason to believe that Binks wants to use him _ .

“Use him how?” Ten asks.

_ She’s recruiting them, too keep the rest of you in. I’ve seen the inside of her head, she has a couple more in mind _ .

“Tell me who.”

Ten’s eyes go back to the door. There’s a nurse by the door, her face covered in a red plastic frame. For protection is what he heard the nurses whisper one day. She’s talking to the soldier, both have a serious look on their faces.

_ She wants Four, Twelve, Ninety-Nine, Eighty-Eight, and you _ .

“What are their powers?”

_ I only know that Four can manipulate light. The rest are still a mystery, I can’t grasp them yet _ .

Ten nods his head vaguely, eyes still on the door. “What do you want me to do?”

_ From what I’ve picked up from the other scientists, a group of you will be doing a simulation soon. Sixty-eight and I will try and infiltrate the facility soon. Get you out. _

“All of us?” Ten asks, hope pooling in his stomach.

_ No, just the few of you _ .


End file.
